Once Guarded
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Danny has gotten himself in trouble. The only thing that makes this worse is that he isn't fighting it. Or could it be that he really is the cause of trouble. Hopefully the Justice League can save him... Yet they seem to be uninformed on the reasons why he won't fight. Can Fenton be saved and can Phantom be brought back?
1. Trial part 1

"Come on," the guard ordered as he pushed the young teenager before him. The teenager was shoved into a blue room that had a table with chairs surrounding it nailed to the floor. The teenager had heard the whispers and rumors about him. So, he knew that more than half of them were true. He stared up at the people that sat in the chairs. They were all well known for saving the day. Batman, Wonder Woman, Super Man, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and J'onn J'onzz stared at him warily and surprised. He stared back, not all that surprised, after all out of the rumors he knew which were fake and the one about him being a buff adult was definitely the biggest one he heard. Well, actually… maybe it wasn't the biggest one. He stared at them with his blazing blue eyes that shined of innocence in the dark room. His black hair was obviously moved harshly so it would stay away from his eyes. He waited for one of them to make the first move. His hands fumbled around with the edge of his grayish brown shirt that had a dark brownish red oval placed in the middle.


	2. Trial part 2

Batman stared at the teenager before him. He reminded him of Robin. The biggest difference though was his eyes; although they were blue they held innocence in them where Robin's held grief from his families death. Batman stared at him wondering how he had entered the base and managed to take down some of the heroes that had been there. What was worse though was that he was here for murder. He had apparently killed a man named Vlad. It couldn't have been him though, right?


	3. Trial part 3

"You are here for violence, stealing, breaking and entering, and murder. What do you say to this?" Super Man asked. The adults stared at the teenager. They all knew he would say that he didn't do it. No guilty person would admit to it and an innocent one wouldn't lie. The teen looked up into Superman's eyes. "I, Daniel Fenton, am guilty of such claims and failing in my line of work," he answered. The room fell quiet as they stared wide-eyed at Danny shocked beyond belief. His eyes of innocence before now stood in grief, as if he was remembering something too hard for him to speak of.


	4. Sanity part 1

The guard pushed the teen into a jail cell. He would be moving to the Arkham Asylum tomorrow. Today the teen was to be watched in the watchtower. (Oh, the irony.) Danny walked over to the bed and sat down. It was his entire fault and he deserved any punishment he was getting, but he was hoping for a worse punishment. If only Vlad was alive. If only his anger hadn't been let out. If only the… if only the… if only They didn't exist. Danny started shaking as tears slid down his cheeks. Danny laid down on the bed letting his tears slide down his face and not bothering to wipe them away. He closed his eyes. Darkness, he now appreciated it. The light that he was forced to see was gone, for now. Just darkness…


	5. Sanity part 2

_"You're scum and we're doing the world a favor!" They shouted in his ear. "You are a freak and should just be used! No one would love you! No one should! You are unnatural!" They continued. "P-p-please s-stop," Danny whispered. Smirks and sneers fell upon Their faces. One of them pulled out a scalpel. "Let's see where should we begin…" He asked. Danny shook, cried, and tried to pull away from them and the chains that hold him, which only cause his wrists to bleed. A wicked smile appeared on the man's face as he started cutting into Danny's body. Danny screamed…_

* * *

><p>Author note: <em>these slanted letters mean that this isn't happening presently...<em>


	6. Sanity part 3

Batman and Super Man who had been walking by the cells heard a scream. It was filled with terror and pain and it didn't stop, it just continued and continued as if the person didn't need air. Their hero instincts kicked and they both ran towards the scream and found Danny. As he screamed tears fell down his face and his body didn't stop shaking. The heroes stared at the teen with worry on their face. It wasn't long before other heroes came in as well. Flash stared at the boy. "What do we do?" Flash asked. Batman watched the boy with careful eye. The boy's eyes still hadn't opened, but then Batman noticed something. Blood, It was appearing on the boy's shirt. "Take him to the medical room," Batman ordered.


	7. Help or Hurt part 1

White. Scalpel. Surrounded. Bound. Danny stared around the room with his fuzzy mind. They had him. He started struggling, pushing against the leather that tied… wait leather. Danny stopped struggling as his mind cleared. Super heroes had him. He came to them. He asked for their punishment. Maybe they changed their mind and decided they should discover how He is possible… but they don't know about Him. Then they all left obviously done. Batman stared at Danny and he stared back. Danny wanted to know why, but something covered his mouth and he had no way of removing it. He tried mouthing why instead. Batman had a smile hit the corner of his mouth for a second. "You were bleeding and screaming as if there was no tomorrow, I'm the one that should be asking you why," Batman replied. So, they weren't going to dissect him. That was a relief.


	8. Help or Hurt part 2

Why? Batman stared at the young kid. During his short time in the medical room they already spotted what had caused the bleeding. He had scars all over his skin. This made his skin look more like an etcha-sketch than a human body. A Y was cut into his chest and though healing many new cuts could be seen around it causing it to reopen with the wrong movement. Batman took off the restraints and oxygen mask that was placed on the boy. Danny rubbed his wrists. Danny stared up at Batman with eyes filled with sorrow.

Batman could tell that Danny had been tortured. The way his eyes would scan the room for weapons and threats told him that. There were other more obvious clues as well. The way his body would tense up when somebody came near him, the fact that he hadn't looked at all the scars. Cuts, and bruises on himself, or the way his eyes brightened by getting normal things and not having them pulled away. There must be a secret he's hiding, and whether those whom tortured him received it or not, Batman didn't know. Then a thought hit him. Could this Vlad be the culprit? Would this kid think himself guilty for self-defense. Batman sighed. He might as well try asking.


	9. Help or Hurt part 3

Danny stared up at Batman curious towards the faces he was making and when a sigh erupted from his mouth he knew he was going to receive an answer to what the famous Batman was thinking. "How did you receive these wounds?" Batman asked. Danny winced as if he was stabbed. Danny looked to the ground. Should he tell Batman of how They tied him up, how They shot him and beat him until he did what they wanted, or how They were right? Danny's eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered That day.

_Blood, it lied all over the floor. Danny tried to push himself up. His ankle yelled in protest, while his wrist was already numb and was unable to respond to the pressure put on it. He looked around the room. Hundreds of Them were on the ground with pools of red around them. Danny looked to himself. His clothes were barely holding together. Then his eyes landed on familiar gray hair. He was even worse off than any of the Other People on the floor. Green and red meshed together around him. Then Danny heard it. The sound of an engine firing up. Danny looked up and around for the source. Danny looked back down to his last blood tie. Danny felt water roll down his cheek as he got up and transformed. Danny escaped the visible plane just as One of Them burst. "Where is that cursed freak?" The Man yelled to himself. Danny floated out into space to escape Their Voices, but The Voices seemed to follow him._

"It doesn't matter," Danny Replied, " I'm just a no good freak, and I got what I deserved." Batman stared at Danny for what seemed like ours before Batman got up and left with a frown on his face that was ever growing. Danny wiped his eyes feeling tears laying upon them and lied back down. Danny's mind though disappeared as it went to a place it hadn't gone in a long while. A quiet place, where only darkness surrounded him and no body could hurt him.


	10. Food Glorious Food part 1

"I don't think it would be smart to send him to Arkham," Batman told Superman. "Then where do you think we should send him?" Superman asked. That had been the question Batman had wondered, but the answer was rather simple. "We leave him here where the team can watch him," Batman informed. He was rather sure that this was the right thing to do. The kid was in the middle of something big. Something that wasn't his fault. He was sure of it. It was because of what Daniel had said. Batman knew that he wasn't a freak, even if he had powers. The thing that pushed him into this decision though was the boy's facial expression. It was one that screamed of pain. Pain from torture, experience, and loss. The expression of a soldier that came back home alone, and greeted by no one after being held hostage by the opposing side. The boy needed support. The boy needed help.

* * *

><p>Superman walked up to the medical bed that Daniel was laying on. The boy's eyes were closed, but the boy didn't look peaceful rather he looked blank like no thought or emotion was in him. The boy's eyes shot open and he shot out of bed. He stood against the wall with his hands raised as slight whimpers escaped his lips, but as Superman stepped closer they stopped. Daniel's body flinched and some muscles even tightened as he expected to be hit. That was when Superman noticed that Daniel still had a firm hold of the blanket. Superman gently grabbed a hold of Daniel's wrist. Daniel seemed to relax slightly as Superman led him out of the medical room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a student at school and am writing like twelve other stories right now. Those of you who can't read this story because of it's shortness, don't read it. I'll try making it longer but I can't promise anything. I love responses and i don't mind if you ask for more just please don't be so rude as to call me names or infer things, just because you are unpleased. Thank you all of you readers that continue reading this. This book isn't my top priority, but I'll make longer chapters. It will grow gradually. :D<strong>


	11. Food Glorious Food part 2

Danny stared in complete wonder, afraid to move. For if he moved, it could have disappeared into a disappointing dream. Now many would have thought his reaction was to the large amount of heroes in the room, or the view of outer space outside the windows. No, his reaction was to the food. He hadn't eaten in over a year. Danny stared at Superman thinking that he just met God and thought about going down on his knees to praise him, but who knows where this floors been. It could have been home to a major prank war that was ended by some distasteful looking solids and liquids for all he knew. "Grab some food and meet me at that table," Superman informed hm. Danny blinked a couple times, but then he nodded as he smiled for the first time in over two years.

* * *

><p>Superman watched as Daniel came to the table with a plate filled with food and a smile on his face. "When was the last time you ate?" Batman asked. Daniel stared at him for moment with his head tilted. "I'm not sure, but I think it was around four hundred and twenty days," Daniel answered. The whole table stared at him astounded. Flash in particular stared with an open mouth. Then as if the kid was going to die Flash sped off only to come back a few seconds later with plates of food in his arms. The kid stared at the food and then to the hero that brought. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Then a sound came out of his mouth that would be normal for any normal teen. Daniel though obviously wasn't normal. So, Superman stared at the boy surprised as laughter flittered out of his mouth. His laughter so contagious that many of the other heroes in the room joined and Superman couldn't help but smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

KodiakWolfe13, Sakura, & WolvesClaw99 ~ I would like to thank you for being so nice!:D I really wanted to reply back to your review to thank you, but I couldn't. :( So I wrote it here! :)


	12. Food Glorious Food part 3

Daniel was led back to the medical bed and Superman called a meeting with the Justice league members. Clockwork sighed as he watched the team discuss and Daniel twist and turn in his sleep. He was trying so hard to do good for Daniel. Unfortunately, he couldn't use his control of time to help him. He had pushed Vlad to help, which was rather tricky, he had egged on Daniel's decision to go into space, and even made sure that those blasted Humans didn't come blasting in and hurt His Ward more. Okay, he'll admit it; Daniel had somehow managed to worm his way into clockwork's obsession. He had no clue how the young halfa did it, but he didn't really mind. For he liked how Daniel solved things and worked around others. The way he could so easily forgive Them and even Vlad. The way he found it wrong to hurt anyone. The way he would always follow through his promises no matter whom they were made to. The way he could affect him and Time so greatly.

* * *

><p><em>"How long has it been?" One asked "Four hundred days," The Other responded. "Any signs of It being affected by being unfed?" The First One asked. "No, the only thing I've noticed is that his stomach grumbles once in a while," The second one responded. "Good continue watching him and if he makes any complaints or escape attempts again, show him no mercy," The first one informed. They stare at him with a gleam in their eyes. Danny sunk back into the wall wishing he could leave this place. "Is that retaliation Freak!" The First One asked him. Danny shook his head no. A smile spread across the First One's lips. "Well, we will have to bring you to the lab then, let's figure out how you work," He stated with his sinister smile growing. Danny's head snapped up as he tries to get away from Him and the Lab. "There you go, retaliation," He spoke with enthusiasm as he pulled out an ecto-gun. Everything faded as the gun's engine continued to hum and a green blast came his way…<em>

_Danny ran through the lab as glowing green blades raced towards him. Danny dodged an incoming blast, but the blades scored on cutting his wrist's flesh and even some bone. Danny let out a pained his and dodged the green tipped arrow that soared his way. The walls started moving and Danny pushed off the ground and flew as fast as he could to avoid becoming smashed but his ankle twisted the wrong way as it jostled it's way out of the slight gap left between the two walls. Danny fell to the fall and avoided his ankle meeting the ground. His hands scraped against the jagged ground. A large green blast came his way but Danny was too tired and hurt to dodge._

_A pink shield came into view in front of him and Danny's eyes widened. A Man walked into the room as it suddenly became empty. Another Man quickly followed. "How long has it been now?" The First Man asked. "Four hundred and twenty…" Danny couldn't catch the rest of what the Second Man said because a familiar voice rang into his ear. "I'm going to rescue you, but as soon as you spot your chance to get free, go to the Justice League and don't you dare look back. Promise me that now, and then I'll help you," Vlad stated in such a calm and deadly tone. "I-I-I P-Pr-Promise U-Uncle," Danny stuttered as he tried to get the words out of his hardly used throat. A freshly made hope shined in Danny's eyes._

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes shot open as gasped for air. "Oh my, you weren't supposed to wake up while I was in charge. What do I do, what do I do kid? Do you need something?" Flash rambled. He stared at the man whom was rapidly pacing. Danny shook his head. Someone should put that guy off all the sugar and he was never going to eat so much ever again. After all, all that food had to be the reason his nightmare was longer this time... right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I had some and still have some extremely bad grades in science, but I managed to finish this off while I wasn't under supervision. Sorry for such the long wait though. Unfortunately, I might not get the next one done for a while because I still need to try to pick up my Chemistry grade (I really hate chemistry! It is so annoying and confusing) Anyway hope you enjoy. (yes his nightmare is his past, for any of you that got confused)<strong>


	13. Doppelganger Crisis part 1

**AN: _italics are past memories_**

* * *

><p>"It's not my fault!" Flash shouted. "How was I supposed to know?" Flash asked. Okay, so maybe he was over reacting just a little. Daniel was, pretty much okay right now. It was just that he freaked a little when flash had accidentally brought him a knife with the food he had brought the kid. Daniel was eating the sandwich and eyeing the knife like it was going to jump off the table and attack him. None of this though helped to stop the glares he was getting from some of the others.<p>

Danny swallowed the last of his sandwich and backed away from the knife. Flash felt incredibly guilty. The kid was sleeping soundly for a while and then it was his shift to guard. It was a rather easy job and he didn't have anything to worry about. Then the kid woke up. He looked around with wide eye and so Flash did what anyone would do, ramble and pace.

The kid was not that emotional though. Flash had been noticing things about the kid that made him feel like Batman for being able to figure it out. The kid was starved to a point where he didn't need to eat more than a crumb a day to be happy. The kid flinched at sharp and shiny objects. Plus he hid from everything and everyone. It wasn't hard to tell that the boy was abused.

"Howaboutweplayagame?" Flash asked in one breath. Daniel smiled and nodded his head slightly, but Flash saw the slight pain in his eyes. Someone had done something terrible to this boy. That made Flash want to let out a growl, but he knew that if he did the kid would flinch back further into the pillow behind him. The others stared at him questionably. "How about hide and seek?" Flash asked.

The kid smiled and when a few of the others groaned his smile only grew. After playing hide and seek with Robin many of the leaguers swore they would never play that game again. Robin had hidden for one whole hour in Batman's room and it had taken calling in Batman to fond him. So, it was quite an understatement if someone said that the League and "hide and seek" were not on good terms right now.

* * *

><p>"Howaboutweplayagame?" Flash asked. Danny nodded slightly as he flinched back into his pillow. Danny's eyes travelled over to the knife as a light reflected off of it.<p>

_"How about we play a game, freak? It's a little game called Russian Roulette" He sneered. A silver gun floated a couple of inches away from Danny's face. The Man in White pulled a sparkling knife out of his coat pocket. "And afterwards we can play doctor," He announced with a sinister smile growing on His lips._

Danny shivered as the pain laced memory replayed in his mind. Danny looked up at Flash. "How about hide and seek?" Flash asked. Danny smiled and then the other Leaguers groaned. Danny's smile only grew bigger.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time Skip+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Danny hid behind a machine and smiled. He was pretty sure that he just found the perfect spot to hide. He had been found in both the air ducts and the hanger within thirty minutes. Although Batman was helping while Danny hid in the air ducts. Batman then pulled Superman, Wonder woman, Flash, and J'onn J'onzz out to fix the watchtower and get the teleportation working. Danny smiled; yes he wasn't going to be found this time.

* * *

><p>Batman released a sigh, this was just becoming too much. Save another's Earth, protect their own and help a traumatized kid, this was too much work for the few of them. Now Luther was in their watchtower and the others wanted to help Lex.<p>

* * *

><p>Hawkgirl flew around the watchtower again. She couldn't believe she lost the kid, again!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I promised this would be updated soon and followed through as best I could. Welcome to Junior year people. Physics galore! So this is based on <span>Crisis on Two Earths<span>. Just imagine the team is not really large just more famous heroes are part of the team. They are updating and repairing the watchtower not making it. I think that is it any questions I'll try to answer. Just **REVIEW** to ask your question.**

**~I solemnly swear to never quit a story, never only give you an AN with no story, and never make total sense**

** C Rose K**

**ENJOY! :)**


	14. Doppelganger Crisis part 2

_Italics_past/memories

* * *

><p>Danny was ready to laugh at how well hidden he was Hawkgirl had passed by him twice by now. Danny was about to look to see if the cost was clear when he heard metallic footsteps coming his way. Danny slid back farther away from the opening and held his breath. Unconsciously he went invisible just as he saw a gold boot. Then a bald man placed a weird container in front of him. As the man walked away Danny let out a breath and came back to the visible plane. Danny tilted his head and stared wide-eyed at the new item placed before him. Was it safe? Danny hesitated but reached out towards it.<p>

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time Skip++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The lights suddenly went out and Danny's breath hitched. He still could hear this weird beeping noise. Then suddenly the machine he was hiding behind was thrown to the opposite side of the room. Danny stared doe-eyed at the women in front of him. She looked slightly like Wonder Woman but she wore all black with a necklace that had a red symbol on it. Danny gripped tightly to the circle he found in the container. It was a light ice blue and felt slightly warm, but it fit perfectly in his palm. "Wonder Woman, is that you?" Danny asked.

She stared at him with interest. "Now what's this?" she questioned staring at him and then the strange ball. Danny pulled his hand behind his back and turned the marble shaped item invisible and intangible. Suddenly the beeping noise stopped. "Well isn't this a surprise," She hummed a smirk filling her lips. A whimper escaped Danny's lips as he scoots closer to the wall. The woman bends down and grabs the canister and slips it into the bag on her shoulder. But Danny closes his eyes.

_Danny grabs the small green ball. A smile lands on his face as he thinks of Cujo then a Man walks over with a gray pipe and smacks him in the end. Then He pulls a whip out of a bag on his shoulder. A smirk graces his face as he whispers, "Well, isn't this a surprise? You still have some spirit. Don't worry, I'll be able to get rid of that quickly."_

"Not the whip. Not the whip. Not the whip…" Danny muttered as he leaned into the wall for support. Then Danny spotted Batman and reality started to take hold of his mind again. A bat shaped disc was thrown at the woman and it blew up in her hand when she caught it. There battle moved in super speed to Danny as he fought to keep his mind in the present while the emergency lights blinked. Then all of a sudden she was beside him, along with a man in black and yellow. Then a feeling of entering the ghost portal went through him.

* * *

><p>Batman watched as the intruder kidnapped Daniel. Hawkgirl had come to him right before the intruder arrived to ask for help in finding the kid. He had been hiding for approximately two and a half hours and she was getting worried. So, of course Batman was on the case and then the alarm went off. Batman had hoped Daniel's hiding spot was good enough to keep him hidden from the intruders, but apparently the kid had something they wanted. Now he was supposed to watch the child under his... the League's care be kidnapped. Batman let out a growl as he forced himself onto his feet and jumped after them. A feeling of being spun in a teacup nonstop for an hour and then going on a roller coaster over came him as he landed on a tile ground. Batman looked up to see Daniel and was surprised by what he saw. Instead of a scared and woozy kid he saw a hero ready for action. "Skulker," Daniel growled. He was standing in a fighting position right in front of him staring at the rug.<p>

"Bring the kid to Owlman" the female intruder ordered. Batman's eyes widened. He had to protect this kid.

* * *

><p>Hawkgirl flew around the tower. The kid had been hiding for almost three hours now. The villains were gone and the electricity fixed but now Batman joined the hide and seek game in the land of the missing. Hawkgirl sighed as she looked around the cafeteria again. She was in deep trouble. Maybe if she got lucky though she could blame the whole thing on Flash and the intruders. Hawkgirl flew to visit the heroes Batman had called in when the alarm went off. She really hopes they have seen the blue-eyed devil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> I'd like to thank my reviewers for well... reviewing! :P I must say I was quite happy when I was able to update this. Thank those weird teacher conventions. I tip my hat to my harry potter fan whom commented on my AN of all things! Yes talk to me people Noting is the name procrastination is the game. Well I'll cut my AN off here...  
>ENJOY! :D<strong>

** ~eternal luck CRK**


	15. Doppelganger Crisis part 3

**AN: This_ italics and bold means that the event is happening in the past, but he is also saying and doing the same things in the present. So when he attacks whoever he is really attacking superwoman. Got it?_**

* * *

><p>"Skulker," Daniel growled. Superwoman watched him as he went into a crouched fighting position. Daniel was aware of few things as he stared at the fur rug in front of him. His present was way too lost in the past at the moment for him to realize the actual danger in front of him. Daniel's eyes suddenly shot to Superwoman. He didn't see her, no, he saw a nightmare. "What did you do?" Daniel growled and so the fight began. No one knew though, how one sided it really was. For Daniel was truly just fighting memories and insanity.<p>

Clockwork sighed as he turned around and watched as the Observers entered his tower. Clockwork didn't feel like having this pointless conversation, but all was as it should be. And to be honest that slightly ticked Clockwork off. Time should be unpredictable and changing, but every one wanted time to be like a clock. Moving in one direction with no changes and every hand movement predictable. Clockwork knew clocks in and out. And his favorite clock was the imperfect one he kept on, err… in his chest. One that didn't follow the expected rules and guides set for it as a timepiece. Clockwork cleared his throat ready to begin the pointless encounter before him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skulker," Danny growled. Danny crouched into a fighting stance as he looked at the pelt in front of him resting on the floor. Danny's eyes snapped up to the murderer in front of him. "What did you do?" Danny growled the question out. The villain just stared at him and didn't make a sound. Danny's eyes flared green and he flung himself into a roundhouse kick towards the monster. The killer blocked, even as he started throwing punches that could easily break some human bones.<em>**

**_Danny didn't care though if this beast got hurt. No, this criminal deserved it. Murder was just against all rules, all decency, and all of humanity. A kick sliced past their guard and landed home on their face. The being growled. Danny winced, but didn't stop his attack. After a minute Danny finally got the person down on the ground._**

**_"You rotten deranged monster! You are going to pay for what you did!" Danny shouted as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I protect them and you, you, you just ended his. He never did anything wrong. He never even followed through with his threat to kill me," Danny mumbled under his breath. Danny looked back over towards Skulker's body that lay bleeding on the floor._**

**_ It was flickering in and out of view. He knew though that it wasn't invisibility that was causing Skulker's disappearance act. Ghosts don't really have a body so when they in a sense die their 'life' ends. They go on to the Other World. No ghost really knew what the Other World was aside from being a ghost's final resting place. Then suddenly she smiled._**

**_ Agent X was released from Danny's grip as the other agents locked him up. "You're going to pay," Danny whispered with a gleam in his eyes. It was a mix between determination and derangement. The two agents just started to drag the kid out of the room though paying him no mind._**

Danny blinked and looked around at the white tiled floor and pink walls. The man from earlier held his arms firmly and away from the wonder woman look-alike. Danny sighed; he just got himself in trouble again. "No good freak," Danny scolded himself.

* * *

><p>Hawkgirl flew around again, about ready to give up. With the attack on the tower it was important she got the kid to safety. But where did he disappear to?!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Yes, I realize it has been a while. I couldn't update anything really until after winter break. So sorry. But I have to got to the library to go online. I did write this over the break because this was asked for on one of my other stories. I believe it was guest of honor that did that. So you can thank him/her and any other reviewer, as reviews inspire this writer to write. see ya next time!  
>~16CK<strong>


	16. Kidnapped, or Not? part 1

"What did you hide on my satellite?" Batman growled at Lex. He was past angry, he was furious. Destroying his satellite was one thing, but now a kid was in danger because of Luther. "I don't know what you're talking about," Lex replied. That was the wrong answer. The Justice League knew that, which is why some flinched back in sympathy.

Once they knew, Batman had a feeling that they wouldn't feel as bad for him. So, with thoughts of Daniel in his head, Batman struck Lex into a column and held him there. "What was so valuable that the crime syndicate would cross dimensions and kidnap a kid to get it?" Batman growled his eyes narrowing into a glare. Some gasps filled the room, as the heroes knew what this meant.

Lex looked at the vigilante confused. After all, he never saw a kid there. "Did you keep it from her?" Lex asked with slight uncertainty in his voice. Batman's eyes became slits. Flash, Wonder Woman, and Super Man joined in on glaring at Lex. "Her henchmen took it, along with the kid that just happened to be holding it," Batman stated.

All eyes widened. "Impossible," Lex murmured.

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the man holding him. He didn't like being grabbed and dragged around. It reminded him too much of Them, but he was comforted by the black he wore. Actually Wonder Woman's new outfit was black too. Maybe Batman would know the answer. Danny looked around the hallway. No man in a giant bat costume was in sight. "I can walk you know. If you give me directions I'd follow them," Danny stated as he looked at the large man with his wide blue eyes.<p>

The man grunted before letting go and changing his technique to constant shoves. Danny just sighed until they reached a giant door and Danny froze. "I thought I already was judged and charged?" Danny asked slightly nervous. He looked around wildly. Too many things were changing. With one more grunt of annoyance he was pushed into the room.

Danny looked at the four figures with confusion. He could understand a girl wanting to change her costume, but all of the heroes? Danny shrugged and walked up to Flash. "I win! It took you four hours and calling in big brute over there, Flash!" Danny cheered. Flash looked at him confused. Danny frowned. Flash was not acting right. Out of all the leaguers, Flash would be the one to be happy about that, after all he was the most immature one out of the group.

So, Danny sank back. His try at breaking the ice for once, backfiring and making him more scared than before. Danny rolled the blue ball in his hand as he backed away from the usually energetic Flash. He was really starting to worry about their color changes. Especially as whole lot of "what ifs" filled his mind.

What if they were taken over by the GIW? What if a beam that switched their good nature to bad had hit them? What if they were lying to him this whole time? What if they wanted to figure out how HE worked? What if…?

Troublesome worries clouded his mind as he backpedaled into Green Lantern. Danny flinched away from the contact and curled in on himself. His hands stopped twirling the ball between his fingers and circled around it protectively. Well, he had it too good. It was obvious it never would have worked. After all he was a freak. "Unnatural Monster, got yourself in trouble again. Looks like the Lab is coming, maybe a Disastrous Abomination should learn to behave before the teaching starts," Danny mumbled as his whole body shakes.

Soon the pain would come. Danny knew that, it may have been the only thing he knew, but he had learned something from the past. Pain always came right about, now… "Hand over the Quantum Trigger kid," Batman orders. Danny uncurls as he stares at black costumed man in confusion. He tilts his head as he tries to figure out what was happening. He wasn't getting hurt? "Hand it over!" Batman growled.

Danny flinched back walking into flash. Danny's eyes widen as he looks around, only to notice he is surrounded. "Wh-what?" Danny stutters. He quickly considers his options and backs up closer to Flash. Flash rolls his eyes, but Danny doesn't know if the action is aimed towards him or Batman. Danny looks between the two, unsure of what to do.

"Jeeze Owls, he's a kid you need to give him better instructions than that before scaring him to death," Flash argues. Batman… wait, Owls? Danny's eyes shoot over to the not Batman. His eyes narrow, as he looks the costumed figure over. A sigh erupts Danny's mouth as he realizes what's wrong.

Danny looks up at Not-Flash and monotones, "You guys aren't the Justice League, and I got kidnapped again."

* * *

><p>Black Canary and Hawkgirl searched the premises, as the men maintained security. Hawkgirl had a bad feeling that the boy had gotten himself kidnapped, with Batman following him. "So, I hear there is a boy up here," Black Canary states. Hawkgirl sighed. If Batman didn't return with Danny, Hawkgirl had no clue what she would do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I have not updated in forever but HS is hard. Anyway, I had updated Repercussion and once again I was asked to update this story. So, what do I do? I listen and get writing. So, I hope you ENJOY the story!<strong>

**~'Til next time, CK**


	17. Kidnapped, or Not? part 2

Kidnapped again? Johnny stared at the kid confused. He was young and ragged, clearly something was wrong with the kid. Yet, the fact that he was apparently used to being kidnapped seemed wrong. Johnny stared at the child, as the kid got closer to him. It felt weird being thought of as safe with how everyone else acted towards him. The kid was just staring at the ground as the group surrounded him.

"Okay kid just hand over the blue ball," Johnny stated in a bored tone. The kid looked up at him and brought his hand out, showing off the blue ball of energy inside. "Not to me kid, to Owls!" Johnny yelled. The kid flinched back with wide eyes, but nodded his head. Johnny frowned, unhappy with how he felt after scaring the kid. Yet, after putting the Quantum Trigger back in the case in Owlman's hands, the kid went right back to Johnny.

He stood in front of Johnny with his head bowed. Johnny looked over at Ultraman, whom just shrugged.

"Keep an eye on the kid," Ultraman stated as he started to leave the room. Johnny looked down at the kid. What was he supposed to do with him?

* * *

><p>Danny looked up at Not-Flash and smiled. "So, then I asked why he needed six hands and he said that way he had six chances. I replied, but who would even give you one!" Not Flash joked. Danny let a laugh escape his mouth. Not-Flash looked over at the clock and then stared at Danny. "Hey kid, are you hungry?" Not-Flash asked. Danny was about to say yes, until he remembered what usually happened when he talked back. So instead, he quickly closed his mouth and nodded his head.<p>

"You know, you can speak. Right?" Not-Flash asked. Danny looked at him with wide eyes. Danny stopped, thinking it over. Then he closed eyes preparing him self for getting hurt as he decided to ask, "A-are you sure Not-Flash?" Not-Flash let out a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to face Danny.

"I wouldn't have said you could otherwise kid, and my name's Johnny," Johnny replied. Danny gave a real smile as he stared at Johnny. Then they entered the cafeteria. Danny waited as Johnny made them some food and happily took the food given to him. After they finished eating they sat by a window and looked into space.

"M-my names Danny," Danny managed to state with a minimal amount of stuttering as he looked out into the multitude of stars. Johnny stared at him with interest. Danny couldn't help feeling surprised himself. After all, he knew better than to talk, and yet, he told Johnny his name anyway.

* * *

><p>"How did the kid hold pure energy?" Lex asked completely confused. It made no sense. It seemed impossible, but even he could tell Batman wasn't lying. Lex only knew one thing, this most likely only put that kid in more danger.<p>

* * *

><p>Owlman watched as the computer continued to try and find the prime planet. His thoughts though were going back to that strange kid. He had hardly reacted to being kidnapped by villains. More importantly he was able to hold pure energy in his hand, like it was nothing more than a marble. That was power that even Ultraman didn't have. Owlman thought of all the uses this kid could have, but then got rid of them. After all, once the prime world was gone... it didn't matter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Hey, I'm falling asleep as I type this, so... poll on account for guardian**.

Read! Review! Enjoy! And good night


	18. Kidnapped, or Not? part 3

Danny walked around the halls completely bored. Johnny had left him a while ago and had let him explore. He was not allowed in some of the rooms and Johnny had told hm to stay away from certain people, as well. Yet here he was, bored and listening to the calm quiet. That is until a fight broke out somewhere on the ship. He could hear the fighting take place, so he knew it had to be in a nearby room. Danny followed the noise to a door and stood frozen before it. He knew that the fighting meant he wasn't allowed in there, but what was happening to Johnny. Danny took in a deep breath and became invisible and intangible, before entering the room through the door he had frozen before.

A cloud of dust was covering one half of the room, while a giant bomb took up the other half. Batman and Owls were fighting on the upper level before the bomb. A man in a shiny gold robot outfit was hacking a computer or at least trying to. Danny frowned, that meant Johnny was in the clouded area, battling Flash most likely. Danny wasn't sure on what he should do.

He could help the good guys like the hero he used to be or he could just watch staying out of Johnny's way. A purple glow interrupted his thinking process and he turned towards the source to see Owls disappearing with the bomb. Danny closed his eyes and listened carefully. They had made him listen to items as it teleported. They believed he could figure out its movements by the item's connection to the Ghost Zone. They even had a few theories that a teleporting item moved through the Zone for a few seconds to get to the planned place.

So, he listened, afraid They might appear to harm him if he didn't find its location. It was the test he had been harmed for failing many times before. So, a slight smile appeared on his mouth as he found the bomb. It was in a baron land that connected to a purple portal near the Vast Hummock. Danny opened his eyes and looked towards the Agents ready to give his answer, when he realized They weren't here. He was safe, kidnapped, but safe.

"What just happened?" Not-Superman called as he landed by the man in gold. Danny looked around again and he was happy to see that the dust cloud was now gone. So, with the cover gone it was rather easy for him to spot Johnny. He was okay. Danny smiled. It looked like it was okay that he did nothing. Then gold man turned to face Not-Superman and he looked very upset. Okay, maybe it wasn't alright that he did nothing?

"He's taken the QED to Earth Prime. If he detonates it, he'll destroy all reality," Gold man states. Danny frowned as his memories went back to an event that seemed very similar to the one he was experiencing right now.

_Danny watched as They built a bomb right in front of him. They continued to taunt Danny, telling him about all the ghosts They would destroy once They released it on the Zone. They refused to listen, as Danny told Them about the Zones connection to earth. That is, until He walked in. He wore a gray suit instead of the white one like the rest of Them and held a clipboard containing a bunch of papers. He looked at Danny for an instant before marking a piece of paper and continuing on his way to the Agents._

_The Agents became very quiet and nervous as They stared at Him. "We have been watching this group for awhile and we have become very displeased. Aside from Phantom being your only caught subject, you have been putting many civilians at risk. I've been sent to inform you that if you make any more mistakes this organization will be disbanded and Phantom will be released," He announced. Danny watched with utter shock as the Agents listened to the Man obediently. The Man flipped through his papers again._

_Then He looked up at the bomb and a frown emerged on His face. "Scientists have solid proof that the Ghost Zone holds a connection to the universe and the destruction of it could be worse than the destruction of a Prime Earth," He scolded the Agents. They nodded and Danny released a silent sigh of relief. everyone was safe... for now._

Danny blinked his eyes as he escaped the past memory. Danny looked around to see what had changed and noticed gold man was speaking again. Danny ignored him as he thought about what destroying this Earth Prime could mean. If it stopped Them, well, it had to be bad. Right? So, they had to get to the bomb without anyone getting hurt. Danny frowned, as the Zone might be their only option. Danny went to pay attention to what was happening again. Johnny and Flash were arguing about trying to make a portal. Danny's eyes squinted in confusion as he thought about how that could be possible and once he realized how, his eyes widened. Danny grabbed the broken portal maker out of gold man's hands and went in a shadowed corner before becoming visible again.

So, after Johnny confirmed vibrating himself to death gold man and Batman noticed the missing technology. "Where did it go?" Gold man asked. Danny stayed silent in his corner trying to remember how to rewire a portable portal maker to the zone. His eyes lightly glowed in determination. He wasn't losing any more friends.

* * *

><p>Johnny looked around the room trying to find the glint of metal on the floor when he noticed someone sitting in a faraway corner. Johnny squinted his eyes and when he noticed who it was he let out a surprised, "Danny!" Everyone turned to face the kid. Everyone gathered around him once they realized he had the item they were looking for. A few of them gasped as they saw his hands rewiring the inner workings of the piece of technology. "What are you doing Danny?" Johnny asked as he lowered to the sitting kid's height.<p>

Danny looked up at Johnny with hollow eyes and Johnny had to refrain himself from stepping back, away from Danny. "The ghost goes under the hunter. The mom hugs the dad. The ghost circles around. The hunter has to leave for school. The parents go to school to pick up their kid. The ghost goes through the window to get inside the school. To make it all true. Don't go blue. It won't blow. If you make it glow. And now, lose some blood to pay the price," Danny monotones as he pulled a green wire through a square hole and into the power source. Danny looked down at the wires, nodded his head, and then grabbed the metal that had covered the wiring. He sliced the edge of the metal against his skin and released a hiss as his blood dripped down his arm.

"Danny! Stop!" Johnny scolded as he grabbed the teen's arms. Danny blinked and looked at Johnny confused. "What were you thinking?" Johnny scolded the kid again. Johnny didn't know why he liked the kid or why he made him act rather nice, but Johnny did know that cutting your wrist is a very bad thing to do. So, why was Danny looking at him so confused right now? Danny then looked down at his arms with a frown.

"Johnny if you don't let go it won't glow," Danny stated rather confused. Johnny looked Danny in the eyes. Then Johnny looked back at Batman. Batman nodded and they switched places so Batman could bandage the wound. Johnny watched surprised when suddenly the machine in Danny's hand started to hum. A smile came over Danny's lips as he looked at Johnny.

* * *

><p>Danny looked at Johnny rather proud of himself while Batman finished wrapping the bandage around the cut he had made to himself. He wasn't sure how he had remembered the proper way to make the portal maker. He knew he used to know, but when he tried to remember the story he made up to remember the right directions he completely zoned out. When Batman finished, Danny moved so he could point the machine at an empty space.<p>

He hit the button and a green portal materialized before everyone's eyes. "Four people can go into the zone before this portal collapses. So, I'll lead Johnny, Flash, and Batman to the Vast Hummock. They should be able to get to the bomb from there," Danny stated still rather happy that he could help. He didn't notice the looks he was getting or how unhappy the three were that they would have to work together.

They went into the glowing green portal anyway and Danny followed after, the portal closing after him.

* * *

><p>Lex knew that something was wrong with this kid. Lex was sure there was no one there when he hid the Quantum Trigger. He knew he had been holding the transit device. Plus, a kid should not know how to rewire a transit device. Lex frowned; he should definitely inform Batman before he returns to his home earth.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hey everyone! I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing. Please ask me questions if you are confused (you can pm me if you want)**

**someone asked me when this story would leave the movie crisis on two earths and my answer is when the poll is finished. I was going to make this chapter longer, so we could get onto the next part. Unfortunately I need the answer to the poll and right now it's tied (second place couldn't win either because all the rest were tied for second or had no votes whatsoever)**

**REVIEWS:**

Guest of honor: **I answered your "when" question above and what confuses you? You can PM me or tell me what confuses you in your next review.****  
><strong>

KodiakWolfe13: **Yay! Plus, thank you! I fell ****asleep on the table after I finished that last chapter. So, I guess I followed your umm...(order?). Anyway, I hope to please you with some more cute Johnny scenes. Sorry there weren't any big ones yet, but I shall deliver you one even if I don't succeed in putting it into the story. (then I'll make it a deleted scene and add it my AN.**

Bibbledoo: **Umm... It didn't? Unless you mean the Bold I use for the AN, then I just clicked the B. You may have done it yourself though. The A+ makes the font bigger. The A- makes the font smaller. The A changes the actual font (for example Verdana to Arial). If you meant in my actual story. Umm... well... I'm sorry to say I don't understand what you are asking. So, if that is the case then PM me or ask in your next review. (The A A+ and A- keys are above my writing and below the summary on the line, in case you wanted to know)**

**Thanks guys and gals! read! review! ENJOY! :) ~ 16CRK**


	19. Home is Green part 1

Danny looked around the Ghost Zone. It was a place he had been avoiding for a while now. It wasn't because he felt unsafe here. No, it was more of the opposite reason. Danny felt too safe within the Ghost Zone's clutches, which wasn't good at all. He had a multitude of foes in here and he was human. But his stay with Them made him fear humans more than he knew he should.

He sighed and turned to face the friends he had brought with him. The only people he really trusted at the moment were the three in front of him. Flash, he was looking around at the Zone that was beyond the rock he was standing on. Batman, he was staring at Danny, waiting for the next direction. Finally, there was Johnny who was staring at Danny as well, but only in concern.

Danny forced a smile and waved his arm out in front of him to show off the green zone before them. "W-welcome to the Ghost Zone," Danny announced and then rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly looked around to spot the correct direction to the Vast Hummock. "We are going to travel east for about 5 miles before making a right at the Skeleton Door and then head north for 4 miles," Danny stated. The two speedsters sighed figuring they'd have to be carrying dead weight and Batman rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Danny watched there reactions in confusion until he realized the problem and a small laugh escaped his mouth. The trio looked over at Danny with confused and slightly ticked expressions. Danny backed up slightly and the trio made neutral expressions as they waited for a response. "I-it will only take a few minutes, maybe less. That is, if Dora is willing to help us," Danny informed them.

So, just like that, they started their trek towards the Vast Hummock. Not knowing about the multitude of danger waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Walker smiled as a rule was broken inside the Zone. He easily could figure out who and where. Once he did his smile turned into an evil smirk. Danny Phantom was back in the Ghost zone. All of the punishments he could perform on the halfa filled his brain with joy. Then he frowned as he realized what Danny did this time. He brought actual humans into the Zone, again.<p>

That was it, Walker was going to handle this personally. He was going to finally bring Danny Phantom down.

* * *

><p>Danny was almost smiling, once they reached Dora's kingdom. As soon as they were inside, the ghosts greeted Danny happily. "Umm… kid, are you sure we're allowed in there?" Flash asked, as they stood in front of the palace doors. Danny just smiled as the doors opened before them.<p>

"Pretty sure," Danny responded as he walked in. Johnny followed after, smiling himself. Flash had a look of worry cloud his face before cautiously following after the two. Batman walked in last, with no emotions like always. Danny casually strolled into the throne room where Dora was sitting at the moment.

Danny politely bowed before her. Dora let out a sigh. "How many times must I tell you, Sir Phantom? You do not need to bow before me," Dora stated. Danny just smiled back. Danny looked back to the three heroes. Cautiously Flash walked forward, bowed to the queen, and then walked behind Danny. Dora let loose a small giggle before nodding her head respectably.

Johnny managed to bow normally, while Batman looked more like a professional. "We have come for aid on our journey to the Vast Hummock," Danny informed Dora. She nodded her head with a pleasant smile lying on her lips.

"A knight of mine may always get aid when requested," Dora responded before letting out a sigh. "But I must ask Sir Phantom, are you alright? I haven't heard from you since the incident and I must admit I am worried how They have affected you," Dora questioned with worry in her eyes. She deeply cared for her young knight, and all the news about him going around the Zone was not good.

Danny looked at the ground before looking back at her caring face. "I am doing well and getting better. Thank you for asking your majesty," Danny replied. Dora smiled. She then got up and started walking towards Danny. Once she reached him she gave him a hug, even as her cheeks glowed green.

"Come I shall take you to our pasture," Dora informed the heroes after she stepped away from Danny. Danny just watched with a smile on his face. Once they reached the pasture Danny couldn't contain his laughter at Flash and Johnny's shocked faces. Plus, if you looked very closely you may have even saw Batman's eyes widen as well.

* * *

><p>In a jail cell laughter echoed eerily. Even the inmates veered away from the cell containing the crazy prisoner inside. The figure was insane in every definition of the word. His freedom was right around the corner, literally. A smile grew on his face as the clatter of guns falling to the floor was heard right around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Hi again! I am back! ... (sort of) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Now I have it tied right now for first place in the poll, but second place is solid. So, if by the third part of Home is Green the first place is still tied, the second place winner for the poll will be the ****guardian. Plus, I changed the poll so you can get two votes in case you didn't know.**

**REVIEWS:**

KodiakWolfe13: **I love Amusement Parks! I can't wait to get to the adorable scene in the next update! Until then I hope you enjoy this part**

Guest of honor: **Well, that depends on the poll. Unless you are asking which world, then the answer is the Justice league's world. The GIW is a part of the plot so that would be spoiling the story if I tell you what happens with them. Again, wouldn't that spoil the story. I mean this story is all about what happens after the GIW loses Danny, only for the JL to find him. The dimension thing will end after the third part of (this chapter?) Home is Green is done, although Johnny is going to be going with Danny back to his dimension.**

Bibbledoo: **Well, ok then. Yes I did, thanks! It makes me happy too. :) And LOOK I updated! :D**

tigergirl1723: **There definitely will be more of Johnny. I haven't really decided where this story is going yet (which is why updates take so long) but I know some things and Johnny will be a very important character no matter who wins the poll. If you want a specific story to be updated just tell me and I will work on that one next. (Otherwise I'll most likely work on Repercussions) Oh, and your welcome.**

unknownMagicalBeast: **Umm... Yay? :)**

Burnzs: **Well, I'm not changing the way I write. BUT, if you want to be my Beta and change it yourself feel free to PM me with your email or tell me how to make you a Beta reader. :)**

**Thanks for Reading! Review and Enjoy! ~16CRK**


End file.
